IYA
by Fuyuhime Ryuu
Summary: SUMMARY Jika dunia kehilangan kata 'tidak' atau kata lain yang serupa, Mungkinkah semua akan selalu baik-baik saja...?/ CHANGKYU/ Bothership/Family/ Hurt/comfort.


**IYA...**

This fic © Fuyuhime Ryuu

All of cast © GOD and themselves

Rated : T

Genre: Brothership, Family, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning! Gaje, abal, EYD gak karuan, Don't like, DON'T READ THEN...!

 **_o0o_**

Happy Reading...

 **-o0o—**

 ** _SUMMARY Jika dunia kehilangan kata 'tidak' atau kata lain yang serupa, Mungkinkah semua akan selalu baik-baik saja...?/ CHANGKYU/ Bothership/Family/ Hurt/comfort._**

 **_o0o_**

 ** _Love all, Trust a few, Do wrong to none_**

 _-William shakespeare-_

 ** __o0o__**

"Kyu... Waktunya belajar." Perintah namja setengah baya diikuti oleh bocah tampan yang nampak seusia dengan bocah yang tengah asyik bermain PSP putih ditangannya.

"Nanti appa..." Balas bocah tampan itu tanpa mau beranjak dari tempatnya

"Kyu... Setiap kali appa bicara dan meminta, bisakah kau hanya mengatakan iya dan melakukannya tanpa berkata tidak sebelumnya. Kenapa kau selalu membuat appa meminta berkali-kali?. Apa kau senang mendengar appa berteriak setiap hari?. Kenapa kau tak bisa menjadi anak baik seperti changminnie?." Namja setengah baya itu nampaknya sudah mulai kesal dengan tingkah putra sulungnya itu.

Bocah tampan berkulit pucat itu hanya mendesah kesal.

 **_o0o_**

"Kyu... Bisa bantu eomma menyiapkan baju ganti changmin?." Tanya sang ibu dari arah kamar mandi.

"Tidak mau. Dia kan sudah besar. Kyu aja bisa cari baju sendiri." Lagi-lagi bocah tampan itu menolak.

"Kau ini. Membantu saja tidak mau. Biarpun kalian lahir bersama, tetap saja changmin kan adikmu kyu." Suara sang ibu terdengar mengeluh.

 _Seharusnya aku juga belum bisa memakai baju, tapi kan aku mau usaha._ Batin bocah tampan bernama cho kyuhyun itu murung.

 **_o0o_**

"Hyung, bantu aku menyelesaikan PR." Pinta cho changmin si adik merajuk.

"Tidak mau. Bu guru bilang harus mengerjakan PR sendiri-sendiri." Kyuhyun nampak mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dan menutupi hasil pekerjaannya.

"Pelit, kau tak asyik. Aku tidak akan mau main lagi denganmu kalau kau tak mengajariku." Cibir sang asik sebal.

"Aku bisa main sendiri." Kyuhyun nampak acuh.

 **_o0o_**

"KATAKAN TIDAK SEKALI LAGI KYU...!" Sang ayah nampak berteriak kasar dengan emosi luar biasa.

"Hiks... Appa..." Kyuhyun menangis sesenggukan mendengarkan kalimat sang ayah.

"KATAKAN TIDAK LAGI DAN APPA TIDAK AKAN MEMBERIMU UANG JAJAN SELAMANYA. Appa benar-benar benci kata tidak...!" Lagi sang ayah membentak buah hatinya. Kyuhyun merunduk tak berani memandang wajah sang ayah. Sedikitpun tak keluar kalimat apapun dari bibirnya kecuali isakan lirih. "Mianhae appa," Ucapnya sesenggukan dengan nafasnya yang hampir putus.

Sang ibu dan cho changmin nampak terdiam ketakutan dan memilih duduk di sofa. Sang ayah segera mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kesal sekali dirinya hari ini, pekerjaannya berantakan karena satu hal kecil dan saat pulang, sang anak yang sibuk dengan dunia gamenya menolak untuk mengambilkan air minum. Entah mengapa emosinya meledak seketika itu juga.

Dan sejak hari itu, kyuhyun membuang kata tidak dari kamus hidupnya.

 **_o0o_**

 **#12 tahun kemudian**

"Minnie, bisa kau antarkan kue ini ke tetangga sebelah?." Tanya seorang wanita yang masih nampak ayu diusianya.

"Chakkaman eomma... lagi asyik nih." Ucap si bungsu sambil masih memegang stick PS nya.

"Kyu, kau bisa?." Si putra sulung yang tengah asyik bertanding game dengan sang adik segera menoleh dan "Iya eomma." Jawabnya segera.

"Yha hyung... Pertandingan kita belum selesai, kau setuju bermain denganku sampai puas." Pekik changmin kesal.

"Aku akan segera kembali min." Jawab kyuhyun sabar. "Gumawo kyu." Ucap sang ibu sambil tersenyum.

"Terserah. Dasar tukang cari muka." Sengit changmin.

Kyuhyun hanya menggendikkan pundaknya.

 **_o0o_**

"Hyung... Carikan bajuku..." Seseorang terdengar berteriak dipagi itu dari dalam kamar mandinya. Bangun kesiangan seakan sudah menjadi rutinitas cho changmin.

"Iya." Sebuah jawaban singkat terdengar menimpali kalimat perintah sebelumnya. Dan itu adalah sang kakak, cho kyuhyun yang sudah siap sedari tadi.

"PR ku, tolong periksa, aku khawatir ada yang salah. Kalau ada yang belum aku kerjakan, Tolong selesaikan ya hyung...?" Pinta changmin sekali lagi pada kyuhyun yang masih nampak sibuk mencari ikat pinggang sang adik. Dan "Iya." Sekali lagi menjadi jawabannya.

Kyuhyunpun segera menuju meja belajar sang adik, melihat hasil pekerjaan sang adik dan menyelesaikan beberapa yang terlihat masih kosong. "Gumawo hyung..." Ucap changmin saat selesai mandi.

"Hn..." Balas kyuhyun pelan.

 **_o0o_**

"Kyu, ada yang mau apa bicarakan denganmu." Ucap tuan cho sang kepala keluarga.

"Ada apa appa...?" Tanya kyuhyun menampilkan wajah seserius sang ayah.

"Begini. Appa sedang butuh dana untuk meneruskan pembangunan gedung serbaguna. Dana dari atas belum cair, jadi appa berniat menjual mobilmu terlebih tahu itu mobil kesayanganmu, tapi bolehkah kyu?. Appa harap kau bisa mengerti kesulitan appa." Ucap tuan cho diplomatis.

Kyuhyun nampak tercenung sejenak. Benar, itu adalah mobil kesayangannya, hadiah sebuah lomba cerdas cermat tingkat provinsi yang diikutinya. Mobil berwarna biru metalik yang sudah sedikit dimodifikasinya dengan menambahkan beberapa peralatan pendukung dengan harga yang tak bisa dianggap biasa saja.

"Iya appa. Silahkan." Jelas kyuhyun tak rela. Tapi dia sama sekali tak bisa menolaknya. Ingatkan dirinya bahwa dia sudah membuang kata 'TIDAK' kedasar jurang sana.

"Benarkah kyu?. Gumawo. Kau memang anak appa yang paling mengerti. Kau bisa menggunakan motor lamamu sementara. Tidak apa-apakan?. Nanti apa ganti, appa janji." Ucap sang ayah dan segera memeluk tubuh tinggi putranya itu. Kyuhyun nampak menggigit bibirnya kasar menahan perasaan apapun yang berkecamuk dalam batinnya, "Iya appa..."

 **_o0o_**

Hari ini kyuhyun izin tak masuk sekolah. Tubuhnya sedikit demam. Ayah dan ibunya sedang tak ada dirumah karena tengah menghadiri pertemuan dengan beberapa kliennya di negara tetangga, jepang. Sementara changmin sudah berangkat kesekolah beberapa jam yang lalu bersama dengan minho, teman sekelas mereka berdua. Mungkin sebentar lagi changmin pulang.

Kini tinggal kyuhyun seorang diri dirumah, bahkan tiga orang pembantu rumah tangganya meminta libur pada waktu yang bersamaan. Dan hasilnya kini dirinya meringkuk seorang diri didalam kamarnya yang tak bisa dikatakan sempit itu.

"Hosh... Hosh..." Suara nafasnya bahkan terdengar jelas. Entah sesakit apa dirinya kini, tak ada satupun yang tahu, atau memang tidak akan ada yang tahu.

Klunthing... Sebuah nada pesan di ponsel nya terdengar begitu nyaring. _Hyung... Jemput aku pulang nanti ya?. Minho tak bisa mengantarku pulang. Kau bisa?._ Begitulah bunyi pesan tersebut. Kyuhyun tak begitu yakin mengingat tubuhnya yang begitu panas dan kepalanya yang terasa sangat pening. Namun _Iya_ adalah balasan yang terketik jelas dilayar ponselnya.

Kyuhyun mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya sambil sesekali memijit keningnya pelan. "Appo..." Desahnya lirih. Segera digantinya piyama yang semula dikenakannya dan menggunakan kemeja berwarna putih, celana jins hitam, dan jaket khas musim dingin, dengan kerah tinggi dan bagian bawah panjang berwarna abu-abu tua. Tidak lupa, dilingkarkannya sebuah syal tebal berwarna gading dilehernya menambah kesan sempurna penampilannya. Meski wajah putihnya terlihat memerah dan pucat diwaktu yang bersamaan.

Salju belum turun, tapi dinginnya sudah sangat terasa. Masih musim gugur namun dinginnya cukup untuk membuatmu malas mandi dan bergerak dari ranjang hangat berselimut tebal.

Tapi kyuhyun dengan langkah yang sesekali terhuyung tetap melangkah menuju bagasi rumahnya. Sebuah motor ninja berwarna hitam dengan garis merah menyala dibeberapa bagian nampak berdiri gagah. Segera saja ditungganginya kuda mesin itu, Menyalakannya, dan meluncur seketika itu juga. _Changmin tak suka menunggu,_ itulah yang ada dipikannya. Dan mungkin juga, _Kasihan sekali changmin diudara sedingin ini kalau harus menunggu sendirian di gerbang sekolah._ Maka kyuhyun meluncur cukup cepat meski tak bisa dikatakan melebihi batas kecepatan.

Tiba-tiba pening dikepala kyuhyun terasa kembali. "Hahh..." Desahnya pelan, namun dicoba untuk mengabaikannya saja dan berfokus pada jalan raya yang lurus bagai penggaris ini.

Sebuah truk bermuatan tepung –mungkin- nampak berjalan pelan dari arah yang berlawanan dengan nyala lampu yang terlalu terang hingga membuat kyuhyun sedikit menyipitkan matanya karena kaca helmnya bukan jenis kaca pelangi berwarna gelap tapi kaca mika bening. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba kehilangan konsentrasinya, selanjutnya dirinya kehilangan keseimbangan, dan setelahnya, Bruaakkkk... Sebuah bunyi memekakakkan telinga yang terdengar.

Kyuhyun nampak terpejam dengan tubuh sedikit miring ke samping kanan. Darah mengalir begitu saja dari beberapa lukanya. Kepalanya, tangan, kaki, dan tubuhnya nampak bersimbah darah.

Segera saja beberapa orang pengguna jalan, pengemudi, dan bahkan ada sebuah bis yang berhenti demi menyaksikan tubuh korban kecelakaan yang adalah kyuhyun itu.

Semua kejadian itu terjadi secepat kedipan sinar blitz. Sebuah mobil ambulance datang setelah ditelphone oleh salah satu orang yang menyaksikan kecelakaan itu, dan membawa tubuh kyuhyun dengan hati-hati masuk kedalam mobil tersebut. "Argh..." Sebuah suara serak terdengar mengalun begitu saja.

"Nak, tolong tetaplah sadar." Pinta seorang perawat yang turut dalam mobil ambulance tersebut. "Min..." Ucap kyuhyun pelan bahkan terdengar berupa desahan semata. Matanya tetap tertutup, namun bibirnya terus berkomat-kamit mengucapkan kata min... min...min... berkali-kali dan membuat para petugas menjawab, "Kau akan baik-baik saja, ucapkan maaf nanti saja pada siapapun yang kau inginkan. Sekarang pastikan kau tetap sadar." Rajuk petugas.

Sepertinya petugas tak ada yang mengerti, bahwa yang dipikirkannya dan diucapkannya adalah min... changmin... bukan mianhae atau sebagainya. Beberapa menit kemudian, kyuhyun benar-benar terkalahkan oleh kegelapan yang menelannya dan menyelamatkannya dari rasa sakit yang tak mampu lagi ditahannya.

 **_o0o_**

"Sial, lama sekali..." Dumel changmin kesal. Apakah dia lupa bahwa sang kakak sedang sakit?. Entahlah.

"Hah... Sepertinya kyuhyun ah tidak akan menjemputmu min. Dia sedang sakit dan dia pintar. Dia tahu batas kekuatan tubuhnya. Beri 30.000 won ku. Aku yakin kau akan kalah." Seringai sang sahabat choi minho senang.

"Tunggu beberapa menit lagi. Aku yakin dia akan datang. Dia tak pernah menolak permintaanku." Balas changmin belum mau menyerah. Namun wajahnya jelas menampakkan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat. Dia tahu bahwa kakak kembarnya itu tengah sakit, tapi demi uang taruhan senilai 30.000 won itu, dirinya rela mengerjai sang kakak. Sebuah rasa bersalah tiba-tiba menyelusup begitu saja dihatinya bercampur dengan rasa jengkel karena khawatir sang kakak akan ingkar atau mungkin juga karena perasaan tak nyaman yang begitu saja menyinggahinya.

Tririring... Ponsel changmin nampak berbunyi dan bergetar pelan. Sebuah panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal nampak terpampang jelas dilayarnya.

"Yeoboseo..." Akhirnya changmin mengangkat panggilan tersebut dengan sapaan pelan.

"Yeoboseo, apakah anda keluarga cho kyuhyun sshi...?" Tanya suara diseberang.

"Nde, nugu...seyo?." Tanya cangmin mulai dipenuhi kecemasan.

"Saya park jung soo, bisakah anda ke rumah sakit XXX."

"Memangnya ada apa?."

"Cho kyuhyun sshi mengalami kecelakaan di jalan xxx, dan kini tengah dirawat di rumah sakit XXX. Bisakah anda segera datang kesini dan menghubungi keluarga yang lainnya, mungkin?."

"Arraseo, saya akan segera kesana." Balas changmin dan langsung mematikan panggilan jarak jauhnya itu. "Minho ah, antar aku kerumah sakit xxx. Palli..." Ucap changmin setengah membentak. Dia begitu frustasi dan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa min...?" Tanya minho dengan raut bingungnya.

"Kyuhyun hyung, ya Tuhan... Aku mohon selamatkan dia. Aku mohon... Ya Tuhan... Jebal... Jebal..." Racau changmin tidak jelas.

"Min tenanglah, ceritakan padaku ada apa...!" Pinta minho turut frustasi.

"Kyuhyun hyung min, dia... dia... Ya Tuhan... Dia dirumah sakit... Dan... Dia... Eottoke min... Hiks... hiks..." Changmin mulai menangis dan tak mampu lagi merangkai kata.

"Tenangkan dirimu min, aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja. Arra...?" Ucap minho meyakinkan, berusaha membuat sang sahabat tenang. Changmin justru menangis kemudian.

 **_o0o_**

"Anda saudara cho kyuhyun sshi?." Tanya seorang namja tampan berpakaian kerja sambil berusaha tersenyum memperlihatkan dimple tunggalnya, meski jelas terlihat kecemasan tak juga lekang dari wajahnya.

"Nde," Balas changmin segera. "Bagaimana keadaan kakak saya?". Tanya changmin jelas khawatir.

"Mari ikut saya." Dan setelahnya changmin diajak kesebuah ruangan bertuliskan ICU, dan terlihat seorang remaja tampan di dalam ruangan tertutup. Tubuhnya dipenuhi alat-alat penunjang kehidupannya. Bahkan tubuh nyatanya hampir tak terlihat karena banyaknya peralatan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Ya Tuhan hyung... Ini salahku... Ini semua salahku..." Ratap changmin sambil kembali menagis. Tubuhnya segera di papah minho menuju kursi didepan ruangan tersebut.

"Kyuhyun sshi mengalami kecelakaan siang tadi. Tubuhnya terhempas beberapa meter dari motornya berada. Dia baru saja selesai menjalani operasi besar dan saat keadaannya normal nanti kyuhyun sshi harus menjalani operasi susulan untuk menyempurnakan operasi sebelumnya, karena ada beberapa bagian yang tak mungkin dioperasi saat ini juga. Sayangnya sampai saat ini kyuhyun sshi belum melewati masa kritisnya."Jelas namja tampan yang mengaku bernama park jungsoo itu.

Changmin nampak memandang jungsoo dengan pandangan bertanya. Entah kalimat apa yang ingin dikatakannya. "Saya adalah seorang dokter dan saya bekerja di rumah sakit ini. Tapi yang menangani saudara anda adalah teman saya. Mari kita terus berdoa untuk kesembuhan kakak anda..." Park jungsoo nampak bingung bagaimana menyebut nama namja dihadapannya.

"Cho changmin... Panggil saya changmin saja." Changmin yang masih sesenggukan nampaknya mengerti benar.

"Baiklah, changmin sshi, teruslah berdoa demi keselamatan saudara anda. Hanya doa dan Tuhan yang bisa menyelamatkannya saat ini. Karena... Bisa saya katakan, luka yang diderita saudara anda cukup parah." Wajah jungsoo menujukkan keperihatinan yang amat sangat.

 _Ini salahku... Ini salahku... Apa yang sudah aku perbuat pada saudaraku...?_ batin changmin terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

 **_o0o_**

"Changminnie..." Sang ibu yang berada beberapa meter dari tempat duduk changmin segera mendekap tubuh sang anak yang terus bergetar itu saat sudah mampu menggapainya.

"Eomma, mianhae... Mianhae..." Rajuk changmin tak mampu menghentikan tangisannya barang sekejap.

"Uljima chagiya... Uljima..." Sang ibu segera mengelus air mata dipipi changmin lembut.

Sementara itu tuan cho juga segera mendekap tubuh 2 orang yang begitu dikasihinya itu. Berharap satu orang lagi bisa memasuki dekapannya namun satu orang itu masih terbujur tak berdaya dikasurnya. Belum ada tanda-tanda akan sadar atau sebagainya.

Tuan cho segera berjalan mendekati tubuh lemah itu pelan, seakan suara sekecil apapun akan mengusik tidur nyenyak sang putra. Tubuh lelah akibat perjalanannya dar jepang baru saja seakan luruh tak berbekas menatap keadaan mengenaskan sang putra.

"Kyu, kau harus selamat. Kau harus mendengarkan kata appa, seperti biasanya. Arra...?." Ucap tuan cho sambil terisak. Dan entah keajaiban dari mana, jemari kyuhyun nampak bergerak lemah. Menit kemudian matanya yang beriris cokelat terbuka, dan bibirnya nampak menggumamkan kata dari balik masker oksigennya. "Iya appa..." Ucapnya lirih, sangat lirih dan hanya berupa bisikan namun masih dapat didengar tuan cho.

"Kyu, kau sudah sadar?" Tanya sang ayah terharu. Kali ini kyuhyun memilih mengangguk pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah.

Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat lemah, tapi semangatnya sungguh luar biasa saat melihat keluarganya berkumpul dan begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Namun disisi lain kyuhyun juga tak suka melihat wajah-wajah yang begitu dicintainya itu terlihat lelah dan sedih. Entahlah...

 **_o0o_**

Keadaan kyuhyun semakin hari menunjukkan tanda-tanda pemulihan yang cukup pesat dan sangat baik. Entah kekuatan apa yang bisa membuatnya sedemikian, selain kekuatan tangan Tuhan dan juga semangat yang selalu diberikan oleh keluarga beserta teman-temannya yang kadang menjenguknya.

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja?." Tanya sang ibu saat melihat putranya meringis sejenak.

"Ehm... Gwenchana eomma..." Balas kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan senyuman tulusnya dibibir pucat miliknya.

Changmin entah mengapa tiba-tiba menangis. "Hyung, kau sudah melupakan kata tidak selama ini. Kalau kau tidak baik-baik saja, aku mohon katakan kau tidak baik-baik saja. Jangan hanya mengatakan hm... ehm... dan apapun itu jika kau tak merasa begitu. Kenapa kau selalu memaksa menjauhi kata tidak?" Tanya changmin sedikit membentak karena merasa begitu kesal.

Kyuhyun dan sang ibu nampak membeku saat itu. Namun kyuhyun segera memperlihatkan senyumannya kembali. "Aku baik-baik saja minnie. Sungguh..." Balas kyuhyun meyakinkan. Meski jelas wajahnya memperlihatkan sebaliknya.

"Aku sungguh ingin mendengar kalimat penolakanmu seperti dulu hingga aku hampir gila memperlakukanmu hyung. Aku menyuruhmu ini dan itu dan kau selalu mengatakan iya. Kau tahu, kau begitu membuatku bosan." Masih dengan suara kekesalan yang sama.

Senyuman kyuhyun nampak menghilang, dan digantikan dengan wajah putus asa yang jelas terlihat. "Appa membencinya min. Kau juga, eomma juga. Aku tak ingin dibenci." Balas kyuhyun. Tetesan bening itu tiba-tiba mengalir begitu saja dari sela kelopaknya.

Sang ibu tak mampu lagi menahan tangisannya, dan saat itu juga sang ayah tengah berdiri dibalik pintu tanpa disadari siapapun. Dia menutup mulutnya saat mengetahui apa yang dirasakan putra sulungnya itu. Sadar bahwa kalimatnya dulu begitu membekas dan menciptakan sebuah trauma luar biasa di hati sang putra. Tanpa disadari, dirinyalah yang membentuk pribadi kyuhyun menjadi pribadi yang tertutup dan tak bisa mengungkapkan penolakannya itu.

"Mianhae chagiya..." Ucap sang ayah pelan yang berhasil mengagetkan 3 orang yang berada diruangan itu dengan mata bengkak.

"Appa..." Kyuhyun nampak salah tingkah mendapati mata bengkak sang ayah yang tak lebih baik dari miliknya.

"Mianhae... Ini semua salah appa." Sang ayah segera memeluk pelan tubuh ringkih sang anak.

"Appa jebal uljima." Kyuhyun kemudian membalas pelukan sang ayah.

"Kyu, Appa memang membenci kata tidak dan penolakan. Tapi bukan berarti appa selalu ingin dijawab dengan kalimat iya dan penerimaan yang terpaksa. Kau tahu, appa lebih membencinya dari kata tidak kyu." Sang ayah segera menyampaikan perasaannya.

"Lantas, apa yang appa suka?." Tanya kyuhyun lagi seakan memaku tubuh tuan cho erat. Sesungguhnya ucapan seperti apa yang diinginkannya?.

"Ucapkan apapun dengan tulus, jujur dan tanpa paksaan. Itu yang selalu appa suka." Balas tuan cho akhirnya. Dia yakin jawabannya mampu dimengerti sang putra.

"Aku akan berusaha menjadi seperti apa yang appa inginkan sehingga appa, changminnie, juga eomma tidak akan pernah merasa tersakiti oleh kalimatku. Seperti dulu." Balas kyuhyun lagi.

"Appa percaya kau akan melakukannya kyu."

"Appa, eomma, min... Ada hal yang ingin aku katakan pada kalian." Ucap kyuhyun pelan sambil memperlihatkan senyumannya setelah rangkulan sang ayah terlepas..

"Katakan kyu..." Pinta sang ibu yang masih nampak terisak.

"Saranghaeyo... Gumawo..." Kyuhyun segera merentangkan tubuhnya meminta pelukan.

Ketiga orang yang berada diruangan tersebutpun segera menyerbu tubuh kurus kyuhyun dan berusaha memeluknya dengan lembut agar kyuhyun tak kesakitan. "Uri do saranghaeyo uri kyunnie..." Balas sang ibu dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dibahu sang suami, isakan makin menjadi dan berubah menjadi tangisan kembali.

 **_o0o_**

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja?." Tanya sang ayah menjelang operasi susulan kyuhyun.

"Bohong kalau aku bilang aku baik-baik saja appa. Aku merasa sangat buruk dan takut. Bagaimana kalau operasiku gagal dan kehilangan segalanya?." Balas kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya.

"Hahaha... Kau laki-laki kyu, anak appa. Appa akan membencimu kalau kau tak selamat dan memilih untuk menyerah di meja operasi nanti. Meski kemungkinannya sangat kecil, appa akan tetap mempercayaimu kyu. Kau anak appa yang kuat kan?." Ucap sang ayah mencoba memberi semangat.

"Kau akan membenciku lagi appa?. Kau membuatku terpojok dan memaksaku lagi." Kyuhyun nampak mempoutkan bibirnya berpura-pura kesal.

Sang ayah segera mencibit pipi sang putra dan mengatakan, " Kau akan baik-baik saja, appa percaya padamu. Jadi jangan menghianati kepercayaan yang appa berikan. Arra...?" Balas sang ayah pelan. Meski mengatakannya dengan tenang, tak urung pula perasaannya berderu tak karuan. _Jika saja bisa digantikan, aku sungguh berharap bisa menggantikanmu chagi._ Batin tuan cho lemah.

"Ehm... Arra... Geunde appa, jika aku tidak bisa melewatinya, apa appa benar-benar akan membenciku?" Tanya kyuhyun meminta kepastian.

"Tidak, karena anak appa ini sudah berjuang, dan appa menghargainya dengan tulus. Tapi bolehkan appa tetap berharap kyu?." Tanya sang ayah pelan. Sangat pelan.

"Ehm... Aku harap tidak akan mengecewakan appa." Balas kyuhyun dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca namun tak berniat menjatuhkannya dihadapan sang ayah. Seperti harapan sang ayah, ia ingin menjadi namja kuat, sekuat sang ayah.

"Apa sudah siap?." Tanya seorang dokter tampan sekaligus cantik dengan jemari lentik dan sebuah kacamata minus berframe kotak tipis menengahi sesi perpisahan(?) ayah-anak itu. "Kau sudah siap kyuhyun sshi?." Sang dokter mencari kepastian. Senyuman menawannya tak mau pergi dari bibir tipisnya.

"Iya." Sebuah jawaban singkat akhirnya terucap dari bibir kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sekali lagi melihat wajah sang ayah, dan kemudian segera menyamankan tubuhnya sendiri diatas pembaringan. "Kau akan selamat." Ucap sang ayah dalam gerak bibir dan diiringi dengan senyuman.

"Kami akan segera memulai operasinya tuan cho. Saya harap anda akan menerima apapun yang terjadi nanti, tapi kami akan tetap melakukan yang terbaik untuk putra anda." Ucap sang dokter berjanji.

"Gamsahamnida uisa-nim. Tolong lakukan dan berikan yang terbaik untuk anak kami." Ucap sang ayah penuh harap.

"Pasti." Sang dokter segera berlalu usai mengatakan kata singkat tersebut. Mengikuti ranjang dorong yang lebih dulu membawa tubuh kyuhyun pergi menuju meja operasi.

 **_o0o_**

3 jam sudah kyuhyun berada didalam ruang operasi itu bersama dokter yang menanganinya. Lampu ruang operasi masih terus menyala belum bersedia padam.

Namun, 5 menit kemudian lampu itu nampak lelah bersinar dan memilih padam. Wajah penuh harap jelas terpeta diwajah ketiga orang yang berada diluar ruang operasi itu.

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan menampakkan wajah lelah sang dokter beserta seluruh asistennya. Keluarga kyuhyun segera mendekati sang dokter dan menanyakan keadaan sang putra seperti seharusnya.

"Dia anak yang sangat tangguh tuan cho. Beberapa kali dia down tapi kemudian bisa mengatasinya dengan sangat baik. Dia selamat. Kami akan segera memindahkannya keruang rawat agar anda dan keluarga bisa segera menemaninya." Ucap sang dokter sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya.

"Gumapsimnida uisa nim..." Tuan cho mulai menangis penuh syukur.

"Tuhan menyayangi anda dan mendengarkan doa anda." Sang dokter segera berlalu usai mengucapkan salam dan selamat untuk terakhir kalinya.

 **_o0o_**

"Kami membawa kabar baik kyu..." Sang ayah nampak memasuki ruangan namja tampan yang tengah bersandar sambil menikmati apel merah yang diangsurkan sang ibu sesekali kedalam mulutnya.

Kyuhyun nampak terus menatap intens wajah sang ayah seakan berucap _kabar apa ayah? Tolong cepat katakan._

"Kau besok bisa pulang." Balas sang ayah dengan suaranya yang dibuat lambat.

"Benarkah?." Kyuhyun nampak tak percaya. Berkali-kali dia merengek untuk segera pulang tidak segera dituruti, dan kini saat dia mulai putus asa dan memilih tenang, kabar gembira itu datang.

"Hm... Kami akan segera merapikan pakaianmu agar besok pagi bisa langsung pulang. Tapi, kau harus tetap berobat jalan kyu, ini juga demi kesehatanmu." Tuan cho nampak kembali murung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting aku bisa pulang. Aku sudah sangat bosan disini appa." Balas sang putra sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Appa kira kau sudah dewasa, ternyata kau masih anak appa yang manja." Ucap tuan cho dan mengusak lembut rambutnya, menciptakan tawa seluruh penghuni ruangan itu.

 **_o0o_**

"Welcome home hyung..." Pekik changmin yang rupanya sudah menunggu didepan pintu sedari tadi. Changmin juga mempersiapkan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk menyambut kepulangan saudaranya itu.

"Gumawo minnie. Wah..." Kyuhyun nampak senang menendang balon berwarna ungu terang itu.

"Kau suka...?" Tanya changmin pada sang kakak.

"Iya... Aku sangat suka..." Balas kyuhyun sambil memamerkan senyumannya.

"Meski kau suka, tapi kau tak boleh kecelakaan lagi dan membuatku menyambutmu seperti ini lagi hyung. Kau tahu, rasanya sakit sekali saat kau sakit. Kita benar-benar kembar ternyata. Hahaha.." Ucap changmin sambil tergelak.

"Hahhaha..." Balas kyuhyun memberi ekspresi yang sama.

"Oya... Kau sudah menaruh kata TIDAK lagi didalam kamusmu kan?." Tanya changmin iseng.

"Ehm... Mau coba...?" Kyuhyun menyeringai mengerikan .

"Mau bermain PS denganku?" Tanya changmin mecoba peruntungan.

"Iya..." Balas kyuhyun mantap. "Hyung..." Kesal changmin.

"Kamu tanyanya mau main PS, ya jelas aku mau minnie pabo...Aigoo..." Balas kyuhyun sambil menjitak kepala sang adik.

"Auh, appo..." Balas changmin. Keduanya segera menuju lantai 2 dimana ruang bermain yang telah mereka tempati sejak kecil berada.

"Mereka sudah 18 tahun. Tapi kelakuannya seperti anak-anak." Ucap sang ayah yang masih setia berdiri diambang pintu.

"Aku senang kyuhyun jadi ceria lagi yeobo..." Balas sang ibu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga. Kesalahan terbesarku adalah mengatakan kata benci pada anakku sendiri. Dan selama 12 tahun kata itu tak pernah dilupakannya sekalipun hingga dirinya tak mengenal kata penolakan." Kenang tuan cho sedih.

"Sebagai seorang ibu, aku ternyata juga tak sepeka yang seharusnya, dan menganggap sikap kyuyun sebagai kepatuhan dan sebuah kewajaran. Sepertinya kita memang harus belajar lagi dari awal untuk menjadi orang tua yang baik yeobo."

"Hm... Tidak apa-apa untuk segala hal yang telah lalu. Kedepannya, kita harus belajar lebih baik lagi."

"Arra..."Keduanya segera memilih untuk duduk disofa, mengulang segala kenangan yang telah lampau sambil kembali membuka album kenangan yang sudah sedikit usang.

Kyuhyun yang hendak mengambil air minum segera urung dan terus memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya dalam senyum. "Kalian yang terbaik appa, eomma." Ucap kyuhyun dan emmilih kembali ke dalam kamar bermainnya.

 **_o0o_**

 ** _Pemaksaan, bagaimanapun itu bentuknya tak bisa selalu dipandang cara terbaik untuk mendidik apapun._**

 ** _Dan jawaban iya tanpa ketulusan, tak ubahnya raga tanpa jiwa._**

 ** _Belajarlah untuk menerima penolakan dan saran, karena itu semua akan mengubahmu menjadi sosok dewasa yang tangguh._**

 ** _Jangan selalu menekan kemauan pada orang lain maupun diri sendiri,_**

 ** _Dan jangan menjadi seorang yang tamak dan egois, apapun alasannya._**

 _Fuyuhime Ryuu, July 31 2015_

 **_OWARI_**

 **Ini oneshoot fuyu yang ke... berapa? Entahlah...**

 **Minat untuk mereview fanfic abal dengan alur kecepetan ini?.**

 **Gumawo chinguya. #bow,**


End file.
